Bleach: What They Think of You Results Part 2
by Renjilover2333
Summary: Personalized Results for Bleach: What they Think of You Quiz for MeadowlarkWoman on Quizilla. Enjoy! It's supposed to be her OC x Tsukishima.


Why? Why of all people is this happening to me? I've never hurt anyone… at least not intentionally. I mean, I'll admit, I'm not perfect… But, then again, no one is.

It just seemed like everything that could possibly go wrong did. My online poker games had become too prestigious, and needless to say that was bad. The Feds had finally caught up to me and here I was fleeing to Japan to stay with a friend. I was hoping that this would all blow over while I was hiding in a foreign country, but no… After all this shit, things still wouldn't go my way.

"Oh god… I am so over this," I said looking over my plane ticket. At least it's only a, 18 HOUR FLIGHT? Fuck me…

I looked around noticed that some people near me were giving me weird looks and avoiding eye contact. "I just said that out loud… Didn't I?" I sighed as three people sitting opposite from me shook their head. "Wonderful…"

Eighteen grueling hours later, I was in Japan, attempting to understand the directions and maps my friend gave me.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" I had spent a few hours trying to figure out where in the hell my friends' apartment was.

"Need some help?"

"Wh-what?" I turned to see a strange man smiling at me… Almost condescendingly. What the hell is his game?

"Aaagh! Oof!"

Before I had time to react, he had lunged at me and punched me in the stomach, effectively knocking me to the ground. I smacked my head against the pavement, giving a nice bruise to the side of my temple.

"What the hell are you doing!" I screeched while trying to catch my breath, clutching my head from the pain.

"Don't worry… You'll understand soon enough."

I barely had enough to time to register him injecting me with something before my vision blurred into a black abyss.

"Ugh… My head," I said, holding it as I woke up. Wait… Woke up? Where the hell am I! I jerked up, shifting my gaze in all directions to see just where I had ended up. "It's… a Bar?"

"Good Morning, Miss Tsidisaani."

"Wh-what the hell! How do you know my name?" I asked, slightly freaked out.

"Oh, I know much more than just that. But, that's not important right now. My name is Ginjo… Ginjo Kugo," He said, smirking.

"Okay… Ginjo… What am I doing here?" I asked another question… Still slightly disoriented from what happened.

"Well, Miss Tsidisaani. You and I are going to be… Shall I say, business partners."

"Business partners?"

"Exactly…You see," He said, while holding up my arm, which had a bandage and cotton swab attached to it, "I've injected you with an extremely addictive drug… A drug that only I can give you. In return for the serum, you will work for me." I looked down at my arm… Almost in disbelief.

"Wh-what a-am I going to do exactly…" I stuttered, beginning to feel nauseous.

"Patience, my dear, patience." He said cruelly while releasing me and walking over to the bar. He poured himself a drink and took a few sips before responding to me again. "I've read a lot about your… studies, if you will. And, I think they could be of great use to me. I need you to use your computer skills to find information on the people I tell you."

"Bite me!" I said, getting angrier by the second, "I don't give a damn what you know about me… I'm not doing shit for you!" He snorted and snickered at me.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," He walked over to a cabinet, opening it up and pulling out a syringe full of a pale green liquid. "This drug I've injected you with, it has no antidote, and only I know the ingredients. If you don't take at least an ounce of it every day, you'll start to have withdrawal symptoms."

"Withdrawal symptoms? What kind of symptoms?" I questioned, more fearful than before.

"You know, the usual… Your hair will fall out, your teeth will rot, and eventually… you'll probably die. This drug has been chemically altered to kill you from the inside out if you don't take it." He informed me, smugly. "So, whaddya say, partner?" He reached out his hand for me to shake.

"Go fuck yourself!" I said before spitting at him.

"Hahaha. You've got a lot of fight, don't you?" He said, grabbing my chin, "Don't worry… I won't let you escape. If you try to run, I'll kill your friend."

"How do you know about Mackenzie?" I asked, referring of the friend I was going to stay with.

"I know a lot more than you think, Nakia. Now, is it a deal?"

"Yes…" I said, admitting defeat. I had no possible way out of this… I couldn't go to the police; I was already a fugitive. I couldn't go to my family… They weren't here. I had no choice but to accept his 'business agreement'.

"Good. Now then, shall I show you your new accommodations?"

I had spent a month in this hell whole… I didn't know how much more of this I could take. But, I had to do it… I was forced to do it by a man who makes the devil look like a cherub.

"So, you got anything yet?" Ginjo said, walking in to my room.

"Yah know, you could at least knock. What if I was changing or something?" I said, glaring at him.

"Well, you weren't; so, get over it. Now, like I said, did you find anything?"

"Y-yeah… Kurosaki Isshin is a Soul Reaper. His wife was Masaki Kurosaki. She was killed by a hollow protecting her son, Ichigo, who is a substitute. His mother was also a human, so his powers are a little different."

"Perfect."

"Are you fucking with me?" Ichigo said as Ginjo handed him the picture of his goofy father.

"No… I simply asked how much you know about your own family," Ginjo replied.

"Okay… We're done for the day. It's time for you to leave." Mrs. Unagiya said while taking the picture of Isshin.

"Does this mean you're taking the job?" Ginjo asked the curvaceous mom.

"It means I'm considering it… Now, please leave!" She snapped.

"Aww… Did you fail?" Riruka said as Ginjo exited the Unagi Shop.

"Why're you guys here?" Ginjo asked as Giriko and I walked out from behind a wall.

"I told you, you shoulda let me persuade him! I'm much more convincing! I'd have him eating out of our hands," Riruka claimed, stuffily.

"What're you talking about?" Giriko asked, "Ginjo is the one who convinced us to work for him anyways."

"Pfft… I never agreed to that!" Riruka yelled, defensively.

"I was forced… I didn't agree to shit," I muttered angrily.

"Quiet down… They can hear you in there," Ginjo told us as he walked away.

A few days later, this Ichigo kid came stumbling into the Xcution headquarters.

"Welcome, Ichigo." Ginjo said, smiling at him as they walked towards a coach in the corner of the room.

"Why is this room so big?" Ichigo asked while looking around the room.

"We've done some renovations because we have some members with some money," Ginjo explained. "Now, Ichigo, I'd like to tell you that our goal here is to get you your Soul Reaper powers back…"

"How in the hell are you going to do that?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

Ichigo settled into a seat across from Ginjo and listened as he explained our organization and his powers. He told him that he'd have to undergo training to develop his 'fullbring'.

Shortly after, Ichigo left. Ginjo told him that he'd need rest for tomorrow's training.

"Nakia, come here." Ginjo said.

"What? I don't get a please, darling?" I asked, starkly.

"Sigh… Just shut up," Ginjo sighed, getting frustrated at my sarcasm, "Anyways, Nakia, you're going to be moving out."

"Wh-what? You mean, I can go?" I said, getting my hopes up.

"Hahaha! Very funny…" He laughed, mouth agape. I felt my blood boil at the very notion of him laughing. "But, no. I simply meant that you aren't going to be living here anymore."

"Well, no dip, Sherlock," I snorted.

"You'll be moving in with a distant member of our organization… Tsukishima," He said while motioning towards the door. I watched as a tall, slender man wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks walked through the door. "This is Tsukishima Shukuro. He'll be your 'guardian' from now on."

"Hello, Miss Tsidisaani," Tsukishima reached out his hand for me to shake. I reached out, cautiously and followed suit.

"So, I suggest you get packing. You'll have to leave in the next half-hour," Ginjo said to me as he walked out of the room.

It was about fifteen minutes after I had started packing, but I kept hearing arguing down the hall from me. So, being as nosey as I usually am, I creeped down the hall and listened in on the conversation.

"Where's Ginjo?" I heard Jackie ask as she walked into the room.

"He left a few minutes ago to go find Ichigo." Riruka answered.

"Oh, so he's already made his move on the kid…" Tsukishima said to no one in particular.

"Yeah… He did a few days ago."

"Why so quickly? The last time I talked to him, he said he didn't have enough information…" Tsukishima asked.

"Well, it's because of Nakia… Supposedly she's some kind of 'computer whiz' and she's been hacking all kinds of servers to find information for him," Yukio said.

"How'd she find out about us?"

"She didn't… Ginjo found out about her," Jackie replied, glumly.

"What's with that tone? It's a good thing, right?" Asked Riruka.

"Not in this case… Do you even know what he's done to her, Riruka?" Jackie snarled.

"Cheh… No. And, I don't understand why it matters! She's just some worthless criminal…" Riruka said, examining her nails. She yelped when Jackie grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her out of her seat. "Wha-what the hell was that for—"

"Shut the hell up! You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about!" Jackie yelled while holding Riruka firmly, "That poor girl has been through hell in the last month. Criminal or not, she doesn't deserve that! She never hurt anybody! So, you need to shut your fucken mouth before I shut it for you!"

"F-Fine!" Riruka said, pushing Jackie away so she'd let her go. "I'm leaving!" She grunted before slamming the door.

Everyone was quiet for a moment… all of us were too afraid to say anything after Jackie's outburst.

"Ahem…" Tsukishima cleared his throat, awkwardly, "So, what exactly did Ginjo do to her?"

"Something aweful..."

It was finally time for me to leave. I wasn't exactly excited about leaving… After all, I had just met Tsukishima… God knows what kind of person he is behind closed doors. But, I'd rather go with a stranger than stay there with Ginjo. After all… This, Tsukishima guy, was pretty cute. I could get used to seeing that face every day… Plus, he was much nicer than Ginjo. Well, at least so far, anyways.

"Here we are," Tsukishima said quietly as we came to a huge house in the middle of the woods.

"This is where you live?" I said, shocked.

"Yes… It's where you live too, now." He said while looking me over. I shifted nervously under his gaze; I couldn't read his facial expressions. It looked like he was staring off into space, but he was looking right at me all in the same instant.

He unlocked the front door and we both walked into the beautiful Fourier. I looked around the giant opening, taking in all the scenery. Everything was so white and clean. There was a lot of white and grey marble. It was gorgeous! It might not be that bad after all…

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Well then, shall I show you to your room?" Tsukishima asked, smirking slightly.

"S-sure…" I replied, breathless.

I had been staying with Tsukishima for almost a week now… And, things, needless to say, were starting to get a little hot. Every now and then, we'd bump into each other, catch each other's eyes, or make a certain noise and it would put both of us on edge.

I swear there's been several times where he's been so close to kissing me, but he plays it off like he's just getting abnormally close to my face. I'd had it! I couldn't take anymore teasing… I mean, obviously he liked me, right? He's been pretty nice to me… Maybe I should just 'grow a pair' and take the initiative.

I creeped down the hallway leading into the Living Room, where I knew he'd be reading his book. I had to be completely silent, or my genius plan would be wasted. One foot at a time, I crept closer and closer to the end of the hallway, and sure enough, I saw the man in question sitting on the couch, his back to me. Perfect! I cheered, mentally.

Slowly I made my way to the back of the couch… completely silent of course. Mwahaha! He suspects nothing! I thought as I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, attempting to choke him out.

"Eeeek!" I yelped as he grabbed my arms and flipped me over the coach, pinning me down beneath him.

"Just what're you up to?" He asked, smirking sexily.

"Oh, nothing in particular… I just wanted to give you a backwards hug."

"Uh-huh… Sure…" He said, rolling his eyes.

Well, this could still work to my advantage! I had planned on stealing a kiss from him when he was disoriented from me choking him… (And then retreating quickly to my room to hide.) But, this is much better! I took my chance and leaned up, planting a chaste kiss on his slightly chapped lips.

When I placed my head back down, I saw a look on his face that I couldn't quiet describe. Anger? Lust? Anxiousness? I had no idea… Afraid I had done something wrong, I quickly apologized.

"S-sorr—" I couldn't finish muttering the word before his lips made their way back to mine. I melted into the kiss… It felt so good to be kissed like this. I felt his warmth over top of me. His fingertips lightly caressing my thighs. It was all so intoxicating… I didn't want it to end. But, of course, it had to. Our lips separated slowly, slightly sticking to each other from the contact.

"Ung…" I made a small noise when his hips slightly ground into mine. I craned my head back, hoping he'd take advantage and ravage me right then and there.

He gradually made his way up my neck, his lips leaving little pecks here and there, making my skin tingle from the feeling. He finally reached my lips, but skipped them and went to my chin, licking a line up to my ear.

"Do you want me?" He whispered coarsely into my ear… His hot breath caressing the sensitive skin.

"Y-yes…" I squeaked out between breaths.

And, just like that, he lifted himself off me and walked down the hallway to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"What the hell…?"

*Tsukishima's P.O.V.

Oh god… I couldn't take it anymore. Being that close to her. Smelling her skin. Hearing her say she wanted me… I was about to go over the edge. But, I couldn't let myself do that. I had to protect her from Ginjo. I mean, sure, I cared about her more than anyone. I just didn't want to lose her.

I knew what Ginjo had done to her, and because of that, I couldn't be with her. It was bad enough I had to drug her every day. If he had found out that we were together, he'd take her away from me. I'd rather have her around, hating me, than lose her altogether.

"Damnit… What do I do!" I cursed, slamming my fists up against the door. I can't take this much longer; she's driving me crazy! Her cute accent, her breasts, her skin… I love it all.

*Moe's P.O.V.

Damnit… That was the last straw. I'd had enough of this… This… Whore! Who does she think she is touching Master Tsukishima like that? She's just a dirty human without any powers… The only reason no one's killed her yet is because of Ginjo. Well, we'll just see what he has to say when I tell him about this little Shenanigan.

*Nakia's P.O.V.

It had been two days since Tsukishima and my little episode, and things couldn't be more awkward. At dinner, we avoid eye contact, when we bump into each other, no one says anything.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" I screamed, muffling my voice by stuffing my face in my pillow. "Why can't this be like a beautiful manga where the guy sweeps the girl off her feet and has his way with her! That would be so much easier!" It was really starting to stress me out.

Klak, Klak, Klak… I heard someone knock on the door to my room. Perking up, hoping it was Tsukishima, I fluffed my hair and licked my lips.

"Come in!" I said to the person behind the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Moe standing behind it with a smirk. "O-Oh… It's you," I said slightly unnerved.

"Damn right it's me… And, I've got a little news for you, slave." He said, all too cheerily.

"What?" I spat back at him.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you… Why don't you guess?"

"Kiss my ass!"

"I'd rather not, but you should really be kissing mine," he said as an obnoxious grin broke out across his face.

"Pfft… Fat chance."

"Don't shoot me down just yet. You see, I saw a certain someone making a move on Master Tsukishima…" He paused to look over my reaction and smiled when my breath caught in my throat. "Now, wouldn't it be a shame if Ginjo found out about this?"

"You bastard!" I yelled, angry at myself for not being more careful.

"So, you see, you're at a disadvantage here… I'm the one holding all the cards."

"Wh-What do you want?" I looked over his face, afraid of finding the answer.

"Oh, nothing really. I just want you, to stay away from Tsukishima. A brat like you doesn't deserve to be in his presence."

"A brat like who?" I heard another voice say from the doorway.

"O-oh, Master Tsukishima!" Moe said, bowing.

"What're you doing in here, Moe?" Said Tsukishima, coldy.

"I was just, talking with Nakia…" Moe said nervously. He didn't dare look up to meet Tsukishima's eyes.

"It sounded more to me like you were threatening her."

"Oh… N-no! I was just, telling her what I thought of her situation." He managed to spill out a quick lie.

"Moe…" Tsukishima said in a low, sobering tone.

"Gulp… Y-yes?" He said, finally managing to glance toward Tsukishima's face.

"Leave. Now." He said in a chilling, ice cold tone. No sooner than the words left his mouth did the boy sprint out of the room, run down the hallway, and disappear into the rest of the house. As soon as he was completely gone, Tsukishima turned to look at me.

"Why're you doing this to me?" He asked, slightly angry.

"Doing what?" I asked, confused.

"Sigh…" He groaned while running his hand threw his messy hair, "You know exactly what. Smiling that way, licking your lips before you speak, wearing clothes that show every curve on your body… All of it. Every single thing you do drives me crazy."

"Wh-what?"

He looked back to me and slowly walked over to stand in front of me. I looked down at the floor, afraid of what his face might tell me. I felt his fingers grip my chin as he pushed my face up to look him in the eye… The moment I did, my breath caught in my throat. He had this, look… It was like it was smothering me. I didn't know how to describe it… I'd never known how to describe any of his emotions. But, this one… It was so different from the others. His eyes looked black, not the usual light brown they always were.

Before I could study his face any further, he pushed his body against mine, backing me up into the wall and putting his arms on the sides of my head to box me in. Life before, he leaned in close to my ear and breathed into it.

"You have no clue what kind of effect you have on me…" He said, liking the shell of my ear.

"Uhn…" I moaned while arching my back into his body.

"I want you… I want you screaming my name. I want your body shaking from the pleasure I'm giving it. I want you to be mine," He whispered hotly into my ear, grinding his hardening member into my hips, making me wetter every time I felt it.

"St-stop t-teasing me!" I whispered, voice already hoarse.

"Okay."

*Third-Person P.O.V.

"Eeeh!" Nakia squeaked as Tsukishima pushed her back onto the bed, climbing over top of her petite body. He reached down and started to pull up her shirt. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to help him pull the shirt off, over her head. As soon as the garment was gone, he gripped her breasts, massaging them through the lacey fabric of her black bra.

"Ooohuh…" She moaned quietly as he continued on with his antics. Hastily moving his hands to her soft back, he unhooked her bra, throwing it across the room. Feeling shy as the cold air hit her nipples, Nakia began to fold her arms over her chest. Seeing what she was trying to do, Tsukishima quickly pinned her arms above her head with one hand.

"Uh, uh, uuuuh," He taunted while waving a finger in front of her face. Her cheeks turned red when he shifted his gaze to her large mounds. Watching her facial expression, he slowly leaned down and stuck out his tongue to lick one of her pert buds.

"Aaha!" Nakia moaned as she threw her head back against the mattress. Liking the reaction he was getting, Tsukishima took the whole nipple into his mouth and began roughly sucking it. Nakia moaned louder and louder the harder he sucked. He liked the noises she was making so much, that he wanted to push her over the edge to see what sounds she'd make. It was like adding fuel to his fire… The more turned on she became, the harder his already throbbing member got.

With his free hand, Tsukishima groped Nakia's unattended breast and pinched her nipple. Nakia's vision began to blur from the pleasure she was getting. But, somewhere in her stomach, a tight feeling began to drive her crazy. She'd swear she had ruined her panties because of how wet she was becoming. Tsukishima released her arms and removed his mouth from her tender breast. With his hands now free, he reached down and undid the zipper and button on her khakis. Nakia lifted her hips as he pulled them down her tan legs and dropped them off the edge of the bed.

"Oooh… Looks like somebodies already a little wet," Tsukishima said while rubbing her folds underneath her soft cloth panties. She moaned, her face flushed, and mouth unable to create coherent sentences. Taking this as a good sign, he began to slide her underwear off her warmth and remove them completely from her being. Once removed, he wasted no time in running his fingers over the soft, warm, wet skin. Finding her clit, her rubbed the nub, provoking a muffled scream from the woman below him.

"Aah! Uhn! Aaahaaa!" Nakia moaned loudly as Tsukishima pumped his finger in and out of her. Not satisfied with the noises that she was making, he stuck another digit into her and scissored the two to make room for what was to come. Unable to take his wonderful torment, Nakia threw her head back and moaned, saying his name between breaths.

Tsukishima's member began to hurt from the tension of his pants constricting it. Needing relief from the tight pants, he pulled his fingers out of her and reached down to undo his pants.

"H-here, lemme help," Nakia said, grabbing the waist band of his pants, and sliding them down his legs. His pants pooled around his feet and he stepped out of them as Nakia unbuttoned his shirt. Tsukishima let his shirt slide off his shoulders and looked back down to the face of his lover. Blushing, she looked up at him and smiled a tiny, shy smile. He couldn't help but smile back whole heartedly.

"Does it hurt?" Nakia asked, directing concern to his aching manhood.

"A little…" He answered honestly.

"Well, I can help with that!" Nakia said, happily. Pulling gently on the hem of his boxers, carefully so it wouldn't rub against his member, she removed the pesky article from his being. Nakia gasped when she saw his big his manhood was. Shifting in place, she started to feel nervous about how much it'd hurt to have him inside her. Tsukishima noticed her worry and placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her chin up with his other. He claimed her lips again to reassure her that it'd be okay.

Gaining courage from Tsukishima, Nakia decided that'd he had enough fun playing with her and that now it's his turn! Smirking, she spun him around and pushed him down onto the bed. He chuckled at her as she hovered over him, kissing her way down his chest, stomach, and finally his package. She glanced up at his face before sticking out her tongue and softly licking the tip of his member. Tsukishima let out a throaty grunt as she continued to lick the head of his hardness. Groaning as she placed her hot mouth over the end and began sliding it down his shaft, he started to slightly buck his hips to the rhythm of her sucking.

Nakia continued to suck on his head while rubbing her soft hands up and down his shaft and every once in a while, squeezing his balls. Nakia came to quick stop when she felt his member start to throb in her mouth. She figured she didn't want him too tired if she was going to play with him a little more.

Tsukishima sighed in frustration, "I was almost there…" He pouted slightly.

"Hahaha. Hey now! You didn't exactly give me an orgasm yet!" Nakia reminded him. Tsukishima flipped her over before kissing his way down her stomach.

"That can be changed," He said, winking at her.

Nakia threw her head back and moaned as he delved his tongue in-between her folds. Tsukishima smirked against her pink skin and continued to prod her insides with his tongue. Nakia's body had a mind of its own as it began rocking her hips back and forth to his movements. Her body, her mind, her womanhood… it was all a flustered mess at this point. His tongue was moving so quickly that her brain couldn't keep up with the intense pleasure filling her core. She moaned incoherently, forgetting about everything except the feelings this man was giving her.

In and out, in and out, in and out. His tongue was rubbing all the right places, and it was sending her over the edge.

"Tsukishima… I-I'm gona… Uhn!" She squealed as he stuck a finger in next to his tongue to rub her clit. But, that was all she needed. Nakia's body shook as she climaxed, screaming Tsukishima's name loudly. Tsukishima smirked as he lapped up her body's juices before climbing back up to her mouth and giving her a sloppy kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked, making sure she was prepared for him. When she shook her head yes, he shoved himself into her quickly enough to break through the barrier and go all the way in at the same time. He knew it was going to hurt, but he wanted it to be a quick pain instead of taking forever and keeping her in pain longer. She gasped softly as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Tsukishima kissed them away while rubbing the inside of her thigh with his hand.

Slowly, but surely, the pain subsided and a powerful pleasure replaced it. Nakia unconsciously bucked her hips into Tsukishima's as her body got adjusted to his size. They both moaned in unison at the delicious friction it created between their bodies. Nakia began to wonder why they hadn't done this sooner…

Again, Tsukishima had used the same rhythm from before with his fingers, but this time, it was with something much better. In and out, their bodies were rubbing against each other as his rock hard member was slamming into her tight folds. He grunted and groaned, enjoying every second of it.

"Aaha! Aaah! Ooooh!" Nakia moaned, uncaring of how load she was. She wasn't even thinking about that… She really wasn't thinking at all. She was through thinking; she wanted him to have his way with her.

"Uhn… Uuh…" Tsukishima groaned out in response to Nakia's moans. He couldn't help himself… Her moans, her tightness, her rapid breathing. Everything was putting him in a state of euphoria; especially knowing that he was the one doing it to her, and that no one else could or had at this point.

"Aah! It feels… So good!" Nakia said between breaths.

"You have… No idea!" Tsukishima said, moving faster.

"Uhn! H-harder!" Nakia begged. Tsukishima obliged and lifted her hips onto his lap so he could have a better angle. He was giving it all he had and Nakia couldn't keep up with him.

"Oooh, god! Tsukishima!" She moaned, hoarsely.

"Say my name," he demanded.

"Tsukishima!" She yelped as he hit her spot mercilessly. She was a mess; her hair was soaked and strewn everywhere, her breathing was uneven, her heart was racing, her body was dripping with sweat… It was all so amazing.

Nakia's legs were trembling, her climax getting closer and closer.

"Oooh… Tsukishima! I'm so… Close," She breathed into his ear. He nodded, knowing he wasn't too far off as well. Pulling all the strength he had left, he rammed into her as fast and as hard as he could. Nakia's screams of pleasure were becoming too much for him, and he came, collapsing onto her chest. The sheer force of his seed hitting her core caused her to come undone as well.

"AAAH! Tsuki… Shimaaa!" She cried out as she came, her toes curling under, head lulling back, and her walls clamping down onto his member, causing him to grunt and cum a second time. Tsukishima rolled, grabbing onto Nakia and pulling her with him so she could lay on top of him.

Tsukishima and Nakia laid together for a while, letting their lungs catch up to them before speaking. Once Tsukishima's body had calmed down, he reached up and started combing his fingers through Nakia's hair. Feeling his hands moving through her hair, she turned her head to face him and smiled the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"Do you have an idea how cute you look right now?" He said, smirking at her innocent expression. She giggled at him and kissed his chest, laying her head back down against it to hear his heartbeat.

"Tsukishima…" She said, waiting to for him to show her she had his attention.

"Yes?" He said, curious as to what she was going to say.

"Do you think Moe heard us?"

He chuckled in response to her silly question.

"Ahaha… That's not even funny!" Nakia scolded Tsukishima as he poked fun at her hair, which was currently a huge mess.

"Then, why did you laugh?" He taunted.

"I didn't—" She started, but stopped when she realized that she actually had laughed. "Sh-shut up!" She blushed and turned her head, pouting at her lover.

"Just stop that, and C'mere," Tsukishima commanded as her lifted Nakia from the bed and carried her to her bathroom.

"What're you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Well, after last night, I think we both needed a shower," He told her. She blushed at the memory.

"Y-yeah… You're probably right."

It had been a few nights since Nakia's and Tsukishima's… Escapades, and something was bothering Nakia. After everything they'd talked about, everything they've said to each other, she still didn't know why he was involved in all this. It really bothered her that he was in this whole scheme, because he acted like he wanted nothing to do with.

"Tsukishima?" Nakia asked quietly while drying her hair. He turned and looked at her and asked what it is she wanted. "I-I… What is your part in all this?"

"My part?" He asked, not quiet understanding where she was going with this.

"Why are you doing this? What are Ginjo's plans for you?"

"Sigh… I'm sorry, love. It's rather… Complicated."

"Ichigo… Don't you remember him? He's our cousin! We haven't seen him since Uncle's funeral…" Yuzu said.

It had already begun; Ginjo's team was on the move to help Ichigo finish getting his powers back. Tsukishima's part on the plan had already been taken care of… Everyone thought that he was their ally. So, Ichigo, frustrated and unsure of what to do ran away from all his friends, in search of Ginjo.

"G-Ginjo! I don't know what to do!" Ichigo cried out, still in disbelief that all his family and friends think he's a monster for attacking Tsukishima.

"Well, my guests should be arriving shortly… I suggest you get ready for the evening," Tsukishima said after Nakia and he had exited the shower.

"What? What guests?" She asked, grabbing his arm, "What is going on!" Tsukishima turned and gave her a sad smile.

"I have to finish what I started, Nakia… But, I promise, when all this is over, we'll be together. No more Fullbringers, Soul Reapers, or Arrancars. Just us." He said before kissing her forhead.

*Nakia's P.O.V.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Give it back! Give it back, Ginjo!" Ichigo screamed and cried. Ginjo's plan had worked… They'd taken Ichigo's powers.

"What? After you've become completely useless, I'm letting you live. You should really be thanking me!" He retorted, harshly. Ginjo had won… Or so he had thought…

"Rukia…" Ichigo said after he'd seen that she was the one who had stabbed him. A huge cloud of smoke and reitsu covered the entire area Ichigo was in; but, when the smoke cleared, he was wearing a shihakusho again.

"Tsuki—" I started, worried about what was going to happen if we didn't get out of here quickly. He quickly glanced in my direction before disappearing. "W-wait!" I yelled, chasing after him. As soon as I caught up to him, he was enclosed in a digital portal… Along with a Soul Reaper! "Damnit, Yukio!"

I waited for what seemed like hours for him to return, wondering what was going to happen, if anyone else survived, if I was… Alone again.

"N-Nakia?" I heard a tired, coarse voice say from behind me. I whipped around to see Tsukishima with a whole in his chest; blood was dripping all down the front of his body and out of his mouth.

"TSUKISHIMA!" I screamed as he collapsed. I ran to his side and lifted him into my lap, rocking him back and forth, desperately trying to keep him alive. "N-no! Please… Don't leave me!" I begged him. His breaths were shallow… His heartbeat was slowing… I was losing. "P-please! Please, stay!" I sobbed out. I gasped as I heard someone walk out from the woods behind me. It was the same Soul Reaper as before. He must have done this!

I couldn't do anything but glare at him as he stood there. I was scared of what he might do, but I knew I couldn't do anything in my state. I was in shock… My whole world was beginning to collapse. I snapped out of my thoughts when he started to make his way toward me.

"W-What do you want from me!" I yelled, clearly scared and upset. He said nothing as he made his way toward me. I started to pull Tsukishima with me, attempting to get up and run from the man, when he appeared beside me.

"NO!" I heard Tsukishima yell as he grabbed the mans' hand before it could reach me. "Y-you… You can't k-kill her…" He said, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" The man asked, in a cold and monotone voice.

"Because… I love her!" He said, before collapsing again.

"Aaha!" I gasped, "N-no! Tsukishima!" I pulled him against me and sobbed into his chest. "Please! Come back! I need you!"

Seeing that I wasn't a threat to him anymore, the man walked away, back toward the others.

I laid beside him for what seemed like an eternity. His body was already cold, his breath had stopped, his heart quit beating….

"Why?" I whispered, looking down at his face. Giriko was dead, Ginjo was gone, Jackie was defeated, and Riruka was nowhere to be found… I was completely alone.

"What? What do I do now?" I asked.

"Ask for help."

I turned when I heard Ichigo's voice coming from behind me. I looked at him in, confused as to why he was here.

"Wh-what're yo—"

"Riruka told us everything…" He cut me off.

"Yeah! And, we're here to help!" Orihime said, running up beside him.

"B-But… He's gone… He already dead…" I said, sadly as more tears ran down my face.

"Not completely…" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Whaddya mean, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I can feel it… His soul is still attached to his body. Orihime, you'll have to heal him quickly, but it should still work," She said.

"Right! I'll get right to work!" She ran over to us and placed her hands out in front of her. "Soten Kisshun, I Reject!" She said as an orange glow surrounded Tsukishima. I watched in mixed awe and shock as the whole in his chest and the blood slowly disappeared. After a while, Orihime released the spell and smiled down at me.

"Tsukishima…?" I asked, nervously. I watched as he blinked once, twice, then looked straight up at me.

"Hey beautiful…" He said, quietly.

"You jerk!" I yelled before punching him. Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia stared in shock. Tsukishima looked up at me, wide-eyed and utterly confused. "You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled as I started to cry. Tsukishima smiled and everybody else chuckled.

"Th-thank you…" I muttered to Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia for saving him.

"No problem," Orihime said cheerily as Ichigo smiled and Rukia nodded.

"So, where to?" I asked Tsukishima as we walked around the city.

"Does it really matter?"

"Not if I'm with you." He smiled.

"I meant what I said, you know," He told me.

"What? When?" I looked at him, muddled as to what he was talking about. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Oooh… That."

"I love you, too."


End file.
